It Was Called Concern
by lifeisawesome
Summary: Since when does Chad care? Since he met Sonny of course. Since when do people threaten their friends with hugs? ...You should ask Sonny on that one. Since when does cake equal marriage? Have you MET Sonny's mom? Channy, no longer one-shot.
1. It Was Called Concern

It Was Called Concern

The first time Chad ever cared about someone other than himself was when Sonny Monroe fell to the ground during a silly game of musical chairs. His concern was a little awkward, and it looked strange to people who care for others on a normal basis. He was worried about her. And Chad didn't know how to show that worry, even the one time he cared enough to want to help. He felt a little useless, too. What the heck do people do when they care?

Chad could act. He could make Mackenzie's worry and feelings very clear. But he couldn't show his own. A character in a show and his own real life are frighteningly different, he realized. And concern is scary. Very scary. Terrifying, really.

Chad has been afraid before. Even the great Chad Dylan Cooper has fears. He, however, is very good at hiding them. But for no reason, when it comes to Sonny Monroe, the new girl, hiding his emotions is impossible.

Like when she called him a chicken previously during that day. Since when does Chad Dylan Cooper react like that and get so angry and flustered? Since Sonny Monroe came, apparently.

Since when is Chad Dylan Cooper jealous? Since Sonny Monroe was asked out by James Conroy.

Since when is Chad Dylan Cooper genuinely happy? Since he went on a fake date with Sonny Monroe.

Since when does Chad Dylan Cooper compliment others sincerely? Since he gave Sonny Monroe props and said she had shiny hair.

Since when does Chad Dylan Cooper find it hot for a girl to trick him? Since Sonny Monroe beat him at his own game.

Since when does Chad Dylan Cooper say other movies are better than his own? Since he watched _Camp Hiphop_ with Sonny Monroe.

Since when does Chad Dylan Cooper care about anything that has nothing to do with himself? Since Sonny Monroe "hurt" her leg. Since Sonny Monroe needed a Weird Beard. Since Sonny Monroe missed her prom. Since the off days when Sonny Monroe didn't smile. Since… Well, you get the picture.

There's a pattern. Chad doesn't _see_ the pattern, but he will one day stop himself and ask, "Why'd I do that?" "Because Sonny Monroe asked…" And he will then look back on all of his Sonny Monroe experiences and say to himself, "Why does it always come back to her?" because it always does.

[*}

Chad was new to concern, but Sonny wasn't. Sonny cared for a lot of people. She cared when her friends got hurt. She cared when Sharona attacked Tawni in her blog. She cared when people couldn't find love. She cared for a lot for a lot of things. And Sonny knew she cared for Chad.

When he helped her, she liked it. When he invited her to his set when she fought with _So Random!,_ she was beyond grateful. When he said, "We should hang out some time," her heart practically flew out of her chest. When he was her fake date she was more comfortable than she would have thought. When she was told she had pretty hair, she could only act like a school girl with her crush. Embarrassing, but she cared.

Sonny knew she liked Chad as at least a friend. So even if she wasn't Chad's girlfriend, even if she wasn't in love with him, even if they were only friends, Sonny still cared for the idiot. And Sonny still didn't like it when those she cared for got hurt.

[*}

Sonny heard the news around six o' clock on a Tuesday evening. She was in her dressing room, changing into her normal clothes after a sketch to get ready to go home. "Fairy Princess Make-up Time Adventure Story" had one of the strangest costumes she had worn yet. She was happy. Content. Today was a good day. She had a yummy lunch, Tawni was strangely nice, and the sketches were great. She didn't even get into a stupid fight with Chad. She hadn't even seen Chad.

At least she thought that was good. Until she heard the news. Chad Dylan Cooper was in the hospital. It was under tight security. It was a need-to-know thing, and if the fans found out everyone who was told was to get fired. Chad had connections. People would get fired. No matter where they worked. Sonny didn't know how to respond. "Why… why am I being told? Why am I in the need-to-know group?" She didn't even hear the explanation. She was already jumping to the worst possible conclusions. "What?" she asked.

Chad's manager, Ms. Lenore, looked at her, and mumbled, "That's why."

"Who else knows?" Sonny worried about Chad, "What happened? What do you mean 'that's why'?"

Ms. Lenore sighed. "Don't worry about the details," she told Sonny while handing her a slip of paper. "Here's the hospital information. Chad will tell you what he feels like. Oh, and don't treat him any differently than you normally do. That kid does _not_ need any more attention…" she started trailing off in a mumble.

Sonny wasn't sure what was going on, but she smiled at the woman and thanked her. She headed off to the hospital immediately. Sonny was running out of the room and almost knocked Tawni down in her haste. "What was that for!?" Tawni huffed. She noticed Chad's manager. "And what's she doing here!?"

"Can't talk now, Tawni! See ya tomorrow!" Sonny ran off, waving slightly.

She ran to the passenger seat of her mom's car. "Mom! Thanks for picking me up! I'm sorry, but can you drive me here?" Sonny handed Mrs. Monroe the paper Chad's manager gave her.

"Woah, sweetie! What's the rush?" Mrs. Monroe smiled. She looked at the sheet and her smile faltered. "Oh, this is a hospital, isn't it? Sure, honey, I'll take you."

[*}

Being in the hospital sucked. Chad Dylan Cooper did not belong in the hospital. He should not be in a hideous hospital gown that he'd be wearing for another three days. Chad Dylan Cooper was irritated. Annoyed. Today was not a good day. The food was horrible, the nurses were huffy, and the IV was a pain in the butt. He couldn't even bug Sonny. He couldn't even see Sonny!

The place was so boring! _Mackenzie Falls_ must have fallen apart without him. And where were all the _mirrors_…? Chad huffed and rolled his eyes. It was soooo- wait, what was that noise? Chad listened and he heard a rapid pounding in the hallway. The sound was faint, but getting louder. Then as the mysterious sound got to its loudest, Chad's door burst open.

"Chad! Are you okay!? What happened!? Are you dying!?" She ran to the side of his bed.

Woah, wait up! What is Monroe doing here!? Chad eyes bugged out. "Sonny!?"

"Oh, Chad, why didn't you tell me you only had three days left to live!?" Sonny sobbed, off in Worse-case-scenario Land.

"I'm dying!?" Chad sat up in his cot. He shook his head. That didn't sound right. "Wait, what?"

Sonny stopped crying. "Huh? Oh thank God!" Sonny breathed out in relief. "I-I must have let my imagination run away with me."

Sonny sat down on a chair by his bed. She was looking down, and he couldn't tell what she was thinking. He was beginning to think something was wrong. "Hey. Hey, Sonny." She didn't respond. "Sonny! You okay?" Funny how Chad was the one in the hospital bed, yet _he_ was worried about _her_. Sonny shook her head, as if freeing herself from a trance.

She reached over and pulled him into a giant, heartfelt hug. Woah. That was…woah.

"I'm glad you're okay," she murmured into his shoulder. Chad could have sworn his heart melted. Sonny pulled away- what? No! Chad _liked_ that!- smiling. "So, Chad," she said, grinning, "Why _are_ you in here?"

Chad groaned, looking skyward. "Don't even ask!"

"Why not!? I came all this way to visit you, Chad! The least you owe me is an explanation!" Sonny exclaimed, her voice more cheerful than indignant.

"No way! No way! I am NOT telling you!" Chad's face heated up. He saw Sonny giving him one her many cute- stupid cute- expressions, "Ahhh! Don't use that face!"

Sonny giggled. "How come you won't tell me? Is it that embarrassing?"

Chad's face got redder and his voice got higher, "Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get embarrassed!"

"I'll hug you again if you tell me!"

"What makes you think that'll get me to tell you!?" She called him out on that!?

"You liked it! You know what!? I should hug you more often!" Sonny decided. "Now tell me!"

"No!"

[*}

Mrs. Monroe turned to Ms. Lenore. "Oh my gosh, Stella. That is some of the most shameless flirting I've seen." They chuckled. "I can't believe my daughter is like this."

"I don't know, Connie. You should hear the things Chad says to _her_!" They were laughing hysterically to themselves in the door frame.

"Really? She's threatening him with hugs!" Connie was proud of her girl. The two giggled in a school girl fashion. They listened in on the conversation a little more.

"_Fine!"_

"_Fine!"  
_

"_Good!" _

"_Good!"_

Connie raised an eyebrow. "They're back to this again?"

Stella shrugged. "Apparently. I think it's one of their things. They show affection through repeating the same word over and over." The two couldn't keep down their giggles.

"Wait, wait!" Connie breathed in between laughs, putting her hand out. "I think they just agreed that Sonny was going to hug Chad every time she sees him."

"No, really!?" The two women were enjoying themselves immensely. "Oh my- Connie, she's tickling him!"

"What!? And they say they're not perfect for each other!? Stella! Why are we not getting this on video!?"

"_Chad, that's so cute!"_ They heard Sonny squee.

"_I'm not cute, Sonny! I'm cool! Awesome! Not cute! You're cute! Not me!" _

"_You think I'm cute, Chad!?"_ Sonny squealed.

Connie sighed. "Yep. We definitely should have brought a camera."

Stella frowned. "Such a waste." And then they broke out into another chortle fit.

"Hey, Stella."

"Yeah, Connie?"

"How did Chad hurt himself again?"

Stellla shook her head. "Okay, before we start, let me just say Chad is a moron. The idiot was using a pretty sharp knife to cut an apple for starters. Then he saw a spider coming down from the ceiling and he screamed. He tried stabbing the spider with his knife! He ended up stabbing himself! Oh, it was horrible. He lost a ton of blood. He was pretty calm, though. He called 911 right away." Stella didn't know whether to be regretful or amused. "You know what he said before he left? He said, and I quote, 'That spider is dead.' He said that."

"And my daughter likes him?" Connie wanted to laugh, but she also was appalled at how her daughter was going to date someone who did that.

"There's no way he wanted anyone to find out. No one besides us and his parents know he's even here. That idiot has a bigger head than George Lopez!"

"_A spider!? You're in her because of a spider!?"_

"_Shut it, Monroe! If you tell anyone, I swear, I'll-!" _

Connie snickered. "He sounds embarrassed. Maybe his ego being deflated a bit."

"And that's part of the reason Sonny's here," Stella smirked.

"They still haven't noticed us yet… I think it's time we broke them up for a bit."

Stella frowned. "I suppose. Chad needs his sleep anyway… Same time again tomorrow?"

Connie smiled. "Totally."

* * *

So far this is a one-shot, but if my lovely readers want, I'll add more. Tell me what you think.


	2. Most Call Them Hugs

Okay, since all my lovely reviewers are just that awesome, here you go. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Watching re-runs of _Mackenzie Falls_ wasn't very epic, but it kept Chad from going insane. Watching his own gorgeous, handsome, bad-boy face wasn't boring in the slightest, but it got old when it was the only thing he was allowed to do. Chad Dylan Cooper hated the hospital. He hated them in general. He could be doing so many other worth-while things. Most the nurses weren't even impressed that he was a star. But of course when they saw Sonny, all they could say was how lovely she was on TV. How their little children adored Sonny. How fair was that!? To make matters worse, Chad somehow ended up looking like an idiot the day before. Ugh, he would never live that down. His pride took a beating, and that doesn't happen to Chad Dylan Cooper. It shouldn't. It was unnatural!

Chad sighed. He watched all four seasons of _Mackenzie Falls_. He flipped through the stations until he found _Die Hard_ and settled for that. He didn't know what to think. Sonny gave him all sorts of weird feelings. He cared about her emotions and well-being and stuff. But he wouldn't show it. Chad Dylan Cooper was cool. Calm. Collected. He was a bad-boy heartthrob. And no silly hugs would get him flustered.

{*]

"Sonny! What was the enemy's manager doing over here last night!?" Tawni wanted to know what was going on with Sonny. Tawni could tell she didn't want the conversation to go in this direction. She had been avoiding her the entire day, finding the strangest, tiniest excuses, but now they were on lunch break. There was no way the blonde girl would let her prey go now.

"Weeeeeell…" the girl extended the word like she did when she was trying to avoid conversation. "You see, um… Oh, hey! Look at the food today doesn't look too bad!"

Tawni faked a smile. She made a mental note to teach Sonny how to lie. But not to her. "Sonny. The food is as crappy as that lie. Now tell me. Why were you talking to Chad's manager? The _enemy's_ manager?"

Sonny gave a high-pitched laugh as she carefully decided what ick to put on her plate. It did not take that much effort to decide what she was going to eat. "Ah, well, there's a perfectly good explanation for that." Tawni listened as she failed, once again, at getting a steak. One day. One day…

"You see… Well…" Sonny got a small interruption/salvation after they sat down.

"Hey, ladies. What's the haps?" Nico slided into his seat, followed by Grady. Zora had been missing some days due to her new show, yet she sometimes still mysteriously appeared in vents.

Tawni instantly spilled. "Sonny's hiding something!"

Sonny shot her an annoyed yet exasperated look. "_Why_, Tawni?"

Tawni shrugged. She was pretty.

Nico turned to Sonny. "Hey, girl, what is it?"

"Yeah. What secret-y secrets are you secretly hiding?" Grady stared shiftily at Sonny in the eyes as if looking for the answer there. "Secretly."

"And! I saw her talking to Chad's manager yesterday!" Tawni told them.

"Tawni!" Sonny moaned.

"What!?" Tweedle-Dum and Tweedle-Dee exclaimed together.

Sonny looked cornered. It looked as if she was contemplating escape. Tawni _knew_ she was contemplating escape. Her eyes shifted, but her cell rang and saved the poor girl.

"Oh, look! I gotta take this!" she smiled.

Tawni decided not to point out she didn't even check caller ID.

"Hello? …What do you want Chad?" Sonny answered irritably. Tawni's head shot up. Now he called her? "I don't care, Chad. And you could've called someone else… Well that's your fault! …So!?" Sonny turned to Tawni and giggled after Chad said something else. "Chad, don't say that! You have bad initials! Wait. You actually know her name? …Yes, I said I would… Hah! I knew you liked it! … Don't lie to me, Cooper… Sh-shut up! I didn't know, okay!? …Yes, but because you never-! …Fine! …Good! … Good _bye_!" Sonny huffed as she hung up.

Tawni needed to know what they were talking about. Okay, she didn't. If it wasn't about Tawni, Tawni didn't care. But Tawni wanted to know because messing with Sonny was funny and Sonny looked right at her while talking to Chad.

"Sonny. What was that?" Perky smile, Tawni. She's going to answer the question.

"Chad's just being an idiot. What'd it look like?" she shook her head and muttered under her breath.

"Why'd he call?"

"Does he ever have a reason to bug me?" Sonny countered. Tawni thought she knew, but didn't say anything. Sonny might know herself if Tawni's suspicions were correct.

Sonny's cell rang again. She looked at the ID. "What _is_ it, Chad!?" she answered. "That's it I'm-," she was cut off. She sighed. "Chad. I'm not gonna kill a spider… Nope… Get over it…Really, Chad? Really? Because _So Random!_ has all kinds of props, and I will _so_-," Sonny laughed at Chad's response. "Whatever! Bye."

Sonny shook her head. She caught Tawni's stare and instantly her body became a bundle of nerves. "Tawni. Um. Chad says your name sounds like 'Tiny Heart!' I gotta go! Bye!" Sonny rushed as she ran out of the Commissary, leaving her lunch behind and barely remembering her purse.

Something fishy was going on here. And it wasn't just the ick-factor fish sticks. Nope, it was something Tawni would uncover.

{*]

Sonny was starving. All she had for lunch was four dollars worth of vending machine food. She wasn't even going home for dinner until after she visited Chad again! She swallowed. Looks like she was eating hospital food tonight. Sonny thought about it. Was it really that bad? Yes. Yes it was. Ick in a different location. That's new. Fate must have hated how she missed her ick for a day.

Today was a pain. Tawni wouldn't leave her alone. And Sonny was sure Chad would be a pain too. He already was with his irritating calls. _"Sonny, I'm boooooooored"_ Why should she care? He stabbed himself in a freak accident. What did he expect? And what's with him asking if she could kill the spider? There was just _so_ many problems with that plan. Jerk.

Then there was the fact she ended up hiding in the vents most the time she wasn't needed on set. After Tawni told the guys about Ms. Lenore, she was bombarded with questions by them, too! And! And! Ah, Sonny couldn't stay irritated. Seriously. Her mom promised to bake a super special strawberry shortcake today and she'd get to eat it with Chad. He had been complaining about food to her mom as soon as she walked in the room. Sonny wondered how Chad knew her mom was such a good baker. Sure Sonny had to eat it with the jerk and with hospital food, but cake was cake. And her mom's cake was a the best dessert in the world.

Also, she was excited because her favorite singer Mitchie Torres came out with a new song. She had been listening to one of the old CDs on her iPod, and she loved it. She smiled happily as she got in her mom's car at the end of the day. She could smell the cake and she began humming along to one of her favorite songs.

{*]

Chad was laying on his inclined hospital bed, when Stella came in. He wasn't in the best of moods, considering he had been in the hospital five days in a row, without any fun at all. Sonny even stopped answering his calls! All he wanted was for her to kill the spider who put him in there. And for her to bring him cake. And relieve his boredom. And treat him like a god… And he could live without the last one! Kind of.

"Stella, I'm so bored! Give me something to do," Chad whined.

Chad saw the smirk on her face, and knew he wouldn't be bored in a moment. "Actually, Chad. Sonny just got here. You'll see her in a few minutes."

Chad shot up. "Really!? Awesome… Did she bring any cake? Or any mirrors? I told her she should get me a mirror."

Stella looked at Chad a bit shocked. Once, because he admitted he looked forward to seeing Sonny, and then again when he brushed her off for his need to see himself. Really, that kid…

The door swung open, allowing Sonny and her mom to come in. Sonny was smiling happily and Connie smiled with amusement. "Speak of the devil…" Chad frowned when his manager said that, because he felt it was out of context. He shrugged it off, because Sonny (and cake and mirrors!) was here!

Sonny was carrying a cake, but surprised Chad by shoving it into her moms hands coming towards him. And gave him another hug… Chad's thoughts became scrambled again. Coherent thought and Sonny never seemed to stay together. Weird…

He didn't actually believe she'd hug him again anyway. So what if she said she would...? Chad knew that wasn't true. Sonny did what she said. She was just that kind of person.

"I knew you were looking forward to that!" Sonny bragged. Chad scoffed.

"Yeah right. I was just looking forward to the cake. And the mirror." That was only half true, Chad knew. Sonny knew it too, so she snorted.

"Right. Here's your mirror, oh great Narcissus!" Sonny exclaimed dramatically.

Chad looked at himself in the little compact she handed him. "Oh, God! Is that my hair? I can't believe it got so messed up! But I still look good, so all I gotta do is fix it..."

Chad then attempted to fix his hair, while half listening to the girls talk. Sonny was began opening the lid of box holding the cake and she cut the cake while still listening to Stella and Mrs. Monroe make small talk. She put the cake on a few paper plates and handed the first piece to Chad. "Enjoy!"

Chad took a bite, and knew he was in heaven. The cake must have been from God. The cake of angels! There was no other explanation… The cake was that good. His future wife would have to know how to make this. Mrs. Monroe would simply have to teach the girl who was worthy of him. When he found her, of course.

"… Sonny knows how to make it, too, Stella! It's a secret family recipe. Only us girls know how to do it just right!" Mrs. Monroe explained to Stella. Chad choked on his cake. Cake recipes weren't deal breakers he tried to convince himself. A girl wouldn't have to know it…It didn't mean… Stupid delicious cake… And it didn't mean he'd only... And Sonny... Stupid delicious cake...

"Chad, Chad! You okay!?" Sonny fretted. She patted him on the back.

"Fine, fine…" Chad murmured.

"Chad really likes the cake. He must've scarfed it all down, and choked on a piece." While it was clear to Chad that Stella was implying something, the other two females didn't seem to notice.

Sonny just nodded and started humming a song Chad hadn't heard before. "Sonny, what are you humming?"

"Hm? Oh, it's called 'Trainwreck' by Mitchie Torres. It's my favorite song. Have you heard it?" Sonny replied.

Chad shook his head. "I don't listen to that kind of music."

Sonny frowned. "How do you know what kind of music it is, Chad? I hate how you always just assume things. I also hate that you just assume you're better than everything!"

"Well, fine, Sonny! Give it a shot! How does it go!? What's it like!?" Chad retorted spitefully.

Sonny grabbed her iPod from her purse and thrust it in his direction. "How 'bout you just listen to it yourself!?"

"Fine!" Chad threw back.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

Chad was putting the headphones in his ear when he heard giggling. He turned to the two older women. "What's so funny!?"

"Nothing, nothing," Mrs. Monroe replied through giggles.

Stella instead turned to Mrs. Monroe and said, "Told you," which made them both giggle even more. Chad ignored them and pressed play. Really. The two were acting like school girls. Or fan girls even!

He peacefully listened to the music. It wasn't bad. It wasn't what he expected, either, but it still wasn't the kind of thing he was into. One line struck him though. _But look how far we've come._ It made him think of him and Sonny. They've been through a lot. They were actually sort of friends now. The two of them. Another thought floater around in Chad's subconscious. Chad was close to thinking it, too. But Chad Dylan Cooper stopped the thought. _How far will we…_

"It isn't completely horrid," Chad commented.

Sonny just smiled, because that was a compliment from him. Chad knew she knew.

{*]

Sonny had been thinking. Chad could be so weird sometimes. Sonny knew she herself was a bit odd, but not like Chad was. Sometimes he was bearable. And other times she just rather listen to Lucy sing her least favorite songs for three hours straight with her bad singing than talk to him. Than to even be near him physically. She realized the problem. Chad's ego was so big, it was like an entire person in and of itself. Sonny considered. She'd be a third wheel if went on a date with Chad. Chad and his ego were inseparable. Still, she'd seen him when his ego had to go to the bathroom. Those were the moments he was bearable. Like when he was Weird Beard.

And Sonny had an epiphany. She remembered when she tricked him into saying he cared. Chad did care about her, didn't he? She smiled when he didn't insult the song. That was almost a compliment from him.

"Chad, can I ask you a question?" she smiled sweetly.

"That was a question, Monroe," Chad pointed out. Sonny glared at him. "Go ahead," he gave in waving his hand in a 'go ahead' manner. Very egocentric.

"Do you…" she looked at the adults to make sure they weren't paying attention. "Well, do you… care for me? Like… do you care _about_ me?" she ended in a whisper.

"Where did that…Why are you… What kind of… I mean, not that I…" Chad stumbled. Question caught him off guard, Sonny guessed. Sonny looked him in the eye, waiting for an answer.

Chad blushed and looked away. "Don't go around telling people."

And Sonny hugged him again. And she felt like she would never let go. She didn't even know why she hugged him. She already gave him his hug for the day. But she needed for him to say that. It meant a lot. Especially from him. "I care about you, too, Chad."

Sonny looked up and saw her mom giving her a face. "Mom… what's wrong…?"

Her mom shook her head. "Nothing, nothing." She looked pointedly at Stella. Stella nodded, and Sonny's mom grinned. "Really!?"

Stella nodded again with a huge smirk plastered on her face, and Sonny's mom started laughing. Sonny didn't know what was going on, but she released Chad from her hug and looked at him. He looked just as mortified as she was.

{*]

The two women were enjoying themselves. Not only had they witnessed something amazing- again!- but they got in on tape! They watched as their two little love birds avoided talking to each other, and avoided even looking at each other out of pure embarrassment. Then, they giddily watched as they overcame it and acted like nothing unusual happened.

Once she made sure the two were off in Lover Land, Stella asked. "What are we going to do with it?"

Connie didn't miss a beat. "Show it to all their family and friends once they're together. Their future kids must see it."

"Why wait?" Stella asked. She knew they were going to show it to everyone, but why didn't they do it right away?

Connie sighed. "Those two? They're stubborn. It'll just be another excuse as to why they shouldn't date."

Stella nodded. "So we wait…"

And they did.

{*]

No one knew, of course, that Tawni had actually gotten the cast, including Zora to come spy on Sonny from the bushes. They only saw Sonny walk into the hospital and come back out later. When they went to the front desk, the receptionist told them she could only give information of where Sonny was going if they wanted to see the actual patient. They didn't know the patient, so it didn't work. Not even when Tawni tried flirting with the male interns. (Which totally should have worked, because she's so pretty). And of course Nico and Grady's plan to woo the nurses was a total fail. Tawni was not going to take this. She was going to find out what was going on.

* * *

Oops! Made a mistake when I uploaded this! It's fixed now- I only added a single line.


	3. She's Called the Jealous GF

Sonny had gone to see Chad every night he was in the hospital after work. She was even able to come early on the Thursday, because shooting went so well that day. It was surprisingly pleasant, being around him. If anyone had told Sonny she and Chad were being so friendly a week prior, she would have either laughed in their face or scoffed. Though if Selena Gomez said so, Sonny's voice would have become uncharacteristically high, as she told her she was crazy for saying that. Today was Friday, and Chad was being released from the hospital!

Sonny smiled, happy that he was okay. Then she mentally did a double take. What the heck was going on!? She…That… That should have been out of no where! But it wasn't! She knew she liked Chad! She knew they became closer when he was in the hospital! Sonny was suddenly really confused. Chad's jealous girlfriend hadn't been in the picture when he was at the hospital. He was Chad. Not Chad and his jealous girlfriend Ms. Chad's Ego. (Sonny still thought of her as a separate person). They were usually a pair. Sonny realized that she and Chad shouldn't have been so close, but she couldn't do anything about it.

Sonny also realized that Ms. Chad's Ego was probably also going to come back. Sonny didn't know why, but that made her feel a bit lonely. She even felt like a third wheel. She just couldn't become someone special in Chad's life if his ego was still an entirely other person taking up his time. Sonny and Chad did get into stupid fights when he was in the room, but it was different. The fights were more playful, less bitter, and less random. However, Ms. Chad's Ego would come back, and Sonny felt a little sad. It kind of felt like losing. Only Chad could decide that he and Ms. Chad's Ego were through. Chad wouldn't decide that. Ms. Chad's Ego was a part of his life. Chad would need to seriously commit to something else to forget his girlfriend.

Sonny stopped herself. She didn't need to think about this. Chad cared about her. She cared about him. That's all that mattered. Even if she did end up losing to the Ms. Chad's Ego. Besides, it wasn't like she wanted to date him or anything. Or like she thought about him romantically. Or like she had been thinking about him anymore than usual lately. Okay, she did think about him a little more. But only because she saw him so much!

Sonny wanted to just stop thinking. She was seeing Chad off at the hospital, and she was going to hang out with him after he checked out. It wasn't a date. Her mom and Ms. Lenore just thought someone needed to keep an eye on Chad so he didn't irritate his stitches. And because Chad had been in the hospital for so long that he wanted to go out- not as a date!- when he was released. Sonny personally thought that a week in the hospital was not enough to make a person go stir crazy, but this was Chad and Chad was always beyond ridiculous. Except when he was reasonable. In those few moments.

Sonny sighed. The non-date was probably the last quality Chad time she'd get before Ms. Chad's Ego came back with a vengeance and made Sonny's life less sunny.

***

Tawni was getting suspicious. Well, more so than she already was. Sonny was acting strangely bizarre. Well, bizarre for Sonny. She was sighing, sighing happily, giving irritated glances at the air, glaring at the wall, mumbling about jealous girlfriends, shrugging at weird times, and all in all being a freak.

There. Just now. What was up with that sigh!? Tawni sat down at her vanity. Calm down, Tawni. It's not about Tawni. There's no reason to be so curious. She was a little shocked at herself for caring so much. Repeat the mantra. All about Tawni. All about Tawni. All about Tawni. All-

"Sonny, will you stop making so much noise!" Tawni snapped after Sonny started mumbling again. If Sonny insisted on annoying Tawni, she would make it her business to know Sonny's.

Sonny jumped a bit. "Oh! I-I'm so sorry, Tawni! I'll try to be more quiet!"

Tawni frowned. "No, Sonny. That's not going to make everything OK. Now tell me what's your problem, so I can go back to my peace and beauty."

"Problem?"

Okay, what was that? Tawni didn't know what to make of her maybe-friend. Sonny was being all weird, and then she very innocently, very confusedly responded. She acted like nothing was wrong. Sonny couldn't have been that good an actress. Tawni shook her head. Whatever. As long as she shut up.

She huffed. "Whatever, Sonny. Just stop bugging me."

***

"So…"

"So?"

"Well…" Sonny trailed.

"You having fun?" Chad asked. Maybe out of character for him.

"Yeah…Sure…" Sonny was feeling awkward. They had gone to a small café.

Chad smiled at her, somewhat hopefully. "This is actually kind of nice. I don't really mind the silence."

Sonny returned the smile. "Yeah…" She had been looking for the words all night, but apparently he was content. "Listen, Chad, there's something I've been wanting to say. I-,"

He cut her off. "Go out with me, Sonny." Sonny looked him right in the eyes. It wasn't an order. What? She opened her mouth, but-

"No. I, well you, I mean…" He shook his head, and gained mystified look. "You. You are different from any other girl I've ever met. You make me do things I don't normally do."

"Chad, I don't-," Sonny started. Chad smiled and Sonny stopped. The smile was heart-melting. She blushed. "Chad, I really want to." Chad was about to say something, but Sonny finished. "But I just can't."

"What-," he looked… hurt? It couldn't…

"That's not what I meant. Just hear me out, okay?" Sonny pleaded with him. He nodded, though he still looked towards the floor.

"I really care about you. I really, really do. It's just…the person you are, Chad. You date around, you dump via text, you're a bad-boy, and you're ego is big enough to be it's own person. I'm okay with you being a jerk in general, but I'm looking for a real relationship. I just, I won't be just another fling to you."

***

Chad knew that Sonny had been thinking about this for a while. Chad had also thought about his proposition for a while too. He was sure of this. He had fooled around enough to know when something was real. And she thought it wasn't for him. The great god of irony was really outdoing itself. He wasn't going to leave this alone. It wasn't a matter of her not caring for him. It was matter of her thinking he didn't care for her. That made the difference. It made the situation salvable.

"Sonny. You're not just another girl to me. I thought I made that clear. I-,"

Now she was cutting him off. "Chad, you can say that now, but you have a huge ego. That's not a good thing! I said it was like a whole other person. That means that I'll always just be a third wheel. Chad, his girl-friend the Ego, and Sonny, the girl who will never be enough."

It hurt Chad to acknowledge, but she had a point. It was his ego or Sonny in this case. She was going against her pride to give him a chance at a date, but she also had her standards. If Chad was serious he'd have to go against his pride to. He'd have to do this by losing the ego. And he was torn. And both conflicting sides of him knew he shouldn't have been.

"I'll let you think this over, so can we please talk about something else? I'll still be here for a while, so let's just forget this for now and just have fun?"

It was interesting. They still did. It wasn't that awkward…

***

To say Tawni was shocked when she saw Chad and Sonny hugging in the halls would be an understatement. She got to work early Monday morning and she witnessed Sonny and Chad hugging. They then were civil to each other after words, so it couldn't have been either of them trying to choke the other… Well, Tawni was shocked, but not surprised. Really, wasn't it obvious they liked each other?

When she brought it up, Sonny sighed. That's really all she did. Sigh. "Tawni, I'd rather not talk about it." Tawni was about to push it, but Sonny looked irritated about something. Or maybe like she was in anticipation?

Then, later, at lunch. Sonny was smiling really widely as they walked in. Tawni thought she was dying to tell her something, but wouldn't. Then she walked up to Chad, handed him a box, and bounced happily away.

Chad looked disappointed, then he looked away, so Tawni couldn't see his face.

Those two were really starting to get on her nerves.

***

Chad knew there was a reason he liked Sonny so much. A cupcake. Honestly. She said she'd give him a hug every time she saw him, and she does what she says. Like this morning. She hugged him, even though she just glimpsed him as he was walking by. She hugged him on Friday, too. He liked his hugs. He was secretly happy she still hugged him. Still, he wasn't looking forward to lunch. It wasn't like she was going to hug him in front of everyone. Especially since even he didn't trust himself enough not to say something stupid.

Yet the object of his affection was his object of affection for a reason. She gave him a hug in front of everyone. She walked right up to him and gave him a hug in a small 4 by 4 by 4 box. He looked away to hide his smile. His decision was made. His ego was worth not nearly as much as this clever, _cute_ girl. Honestly, she was just plain cute.

On the table, in front of him, was the small box. Inside was a cupcake with blue frosting and the letters HUG written on it in pink frosting.

* * *

Hello, faithful readers. Sorry it takes me so long, I'm lazy. That's not an excuse, just an explanation. So, my next update will be for my other SWAC story. Check it out if you're bored. I have the next few chapters of that planned out, as well as at least the next one for this. My Twilight fic is not abandonned, and once these two officially finish, I'll jump on it again so bear with me. And that's the end of the advertisement report. Oh, and sorry this chappie was exceptionally short. I didn't realize until later, but I felt it was to end there so I did, and it was just not as long as I thought it was.


End file.
